Such devices are already known, but they present drawbacks constituted essentially by: their lack of speed and of deterministic behavior in the exchanges they perform, and their lack of synchronization.
As examples, mention may be made of US-A-2004/064662, US-A-2009/193303, and US-A-2001/044912.